Sitting on a Hammock
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Katie and Alicia laying on a hammock. Talking about their date that night.


**Title:** Sitting on a Hammock  
 **Rating** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Katie Bell/Alicia Spinnet  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 591  
 **Summary:** Katie and Alicia laying on a hammock. Talking about their date that night.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - ruffle, glimpse, Katie Bell/Alicia Spinnet.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **July Event - Sleeping on a hammock

 **Fanfiction Writing Month: July Event:** Character Versatility - Characters - Katie Bell

 **The "More Than a Name" Challenge:** Character Used - Alicia Spinnet

 **Non-Traditional Pairing Bootcamp:** Prompt Used - Dance

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - Necklace

* * *

Katie looked at herself in the mirror as she reached behind her to hook the clasp of her necklace. She did a twirl, enjoying the sparkle of the ruby gem. It was a present from her mother before she went to Hogwarts and the first time she had a glimpse of a maternal figure. She wished she saw more than just glimpses every now and then, but Janelle Bell had never wanted to be a mother and made sure her daughter was well aware of the fact.

She wished she had matching earrings for it, but she was still saving up; hopefully she'd be able to afford it soon. She buttoned her shorts and left the bedroom. She walked throughout the house and got to the backdoor.

Through the screen, she saw Alicia sleeping on a hammock, one that was suspended by magic. Katie smiled wickedly before she pushed the screen open. She stepped outside, squinting in the sunlight.

On quiet feet, she crept over to the still hammock. She carefully got on it, stilling when it lightly swung. Thankfully, unlike muggle hammocks, it wouldn't tip over and spill the girls onto the unforgiving ground. It still shifted precariously with the added weight, though.

When the hammock once again stilled, she laid down next to Alicia, smiling as the dozing girl moved closer. Even in her sleep, she wanted to be near Katie.

Katie gazed at the simple beauty that was Alicia,. One of her gentle hands ruffled Alicia's gorgeous hair. Where the moving hammock hadn't stirred Alicia, Katie's questing fingers through her girlfriend's hair did the job. "Hey sleepyhead," Katie murmured, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to the forehead.

Alicia's nose crinkled in the cute way Katie absolutely adored. "Hey. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Katie nodded understandingly. "That's what laying in the sun will do to you. You feel nice and rested?"

"I guess." She paused, and her eyes were fastened to Katie's neck. "I see you're wearing _that_ necklace."

"Well, we have a date tonight, so I wanted to look my best."

Alicia kissed Katie's cheek. "You always look your best. So what do you want to do tonight?"

"How about dancing?"

"That's a possibility. Maybe we should go into the muggle word for that, though. Witches and Wizards stare at us, and I'm sick of guys flirting with me to try to change me into something I'm not."

Katie nodded. "We can do that. However, I'm not sure if the muggle work truly makes that much of a difference. We get stared at there, too.

"I know, but it's definitely not as bad. Either that, or muggles are more careful about not getting caught staring."

Katie laughed and sat up. Alicia followed suit. They share a long kiss, hands moving through hair and bodies arching towards each other. When they broke apart to breath, both jumped off of the hammock.

Alicia took Katie's hand. "It's almost five; we should get ready to go."

"I'm wearing tight pants. You should wear that little purple skirt. You know the one I'm talking about, right?"

Alicia blushed. "Trust me. I'm very much aware. Fine. I'll wear that as long as you that red halter top, the one that emphasizes all you have going on up there." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Now it was Katie's turn to blush. "Fine. Deal." As they went into the house, she was thinking of ways to convince Alicia that the top was too much. There just had to be a way.


End file.
